Right Now: A Taylor SwiftHarry Styles Fanfiction
by UserofSite
Summary: December 13 is the one and only Taylor Swift's birthday. When Harry forgets to get her something, the group, 1D, and the Agency suggest he take her out for a normal date. Harry is doubtful, but his friends promise to help him overcome the obstacles and prove to his love that he's the one. A story full of love, laughter, plants, whipped cream, and carrots,this is the story of Haylor
1. Chapter 1

_**Right Now: A Taylor Swift/Harry Styles Fanfiction begins now**_

Taylor Swift walked into her private jet with the rest of her band.

"New York! This will be so exciting!" Liz said. Taylor put away her luggage and plunked down on a warm, blue, plane seat.

"I hope not" she muttered, buckling up the shiny seatbelt.

"What's with the sad face?" Grant asked.

Taylor shook her head, "Its nothing. Just a little tired, that's all." Grant eyed her suspiciously before returning to his seat as the plane started to lift off. The truth was, it wasn't alright. Ever since Taylor had begun dating her boyfriend, Harry Styles, she had gotten constant hate and death threats.

Taylor had strange eating habits, which the tabloids got a hold of, but luckily it wasn't popular. She sighed and laid her head down on the airplane seat's headrest, and closed her eyes.

Amos and Grant were having a hectic game of checkers when the plane landed, ending their crazy match. "I win!" Amos stuck out his tongue at Grant, who did the same. Lizz rolled her eyes at them, "That's the Agency for ya"

The band and Taylor got off the plane and were escorted to a private exit, when Taylor bumped into someone. "Harry!"

"Hi Taylor, how was the plane ride?" he asked.

"Fine" Taylor answered, picking up her bags as their escort told Harry to hurry up. Harry bent down and grabbed the last bag just as Taylor did, and their hands collided. Taylor paused and looked up, almost cautiously.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and helping Taylor up. The airport security tried to hold back the swirling mass of fans, and in this case, haters.

"Harry, what are you doing with her?!"

"Taylor, back off of my man!"

"She's so ugly, like eww!"  
"Kill yourself, Taylor!"

Taylor stopped in her tracks at the last one, as the security tried to push her on. Harry noticed this and pushed his way through so his so called 'fans'. "Don't listen to them, Taylor" he said.

She nodded and blinked back tears, still one managed to escape. Harry leaned forward and kissed it away, then held her shoulders strongly. Harry had seen some of the things his 'fans' said about her, and he had to admit, he would have broken down by now. He only feared that Taylor might to. Or worse, actually listen to the fans.

"Taylor Allison Swift, you don't dare listen to those haters, you hear me?" he said sternly.

Taylor nodded one more time and attempted a weak smile. "Good, lets go"

The couple, the Agency, and security made it to the limo, where they left everyone in the drivers capable hands. He drove off at high speed to their hotel while the Agency and Taylor checked their luggage.

"I'm missing a water bottle" Amos stated. No one else had lost anything in the mob, so they arrived shortly. Everyone got their own room, except Taylor, who was sharing with Harry in his previous room.

One Direction had arrived before Taylor and they were staying in the same five-star hotel as each other. Luckily, everyone got along just fine, and made some good new friends.

As Taylor went to freshen up, Harry decided to see what had bothered her on the plane ride. He found her phone and typed in the passcode, 'harryandmeredith'

He smiled as the warm background home screen of a picture of the Swift's at Christmas welcomed him. There was Austin, Taylor's brother, not too overprotective fortunately. Andrea, the sweet, kind, woman who was also Taylor's mother, and of course, Taylor's warm, caring father, Scott, along with Meredith and Taylor in the middle.

He read a few notifications and decided to check Taylor's messages. Not her personal ones, just checking how things with the haters were going. There was one from Selena, 'Have u arrived in NYC yet? Call me when you land! –Sel'

Harry smiled at the warm message and moved on to the next one, 'Hey Taytay, when do you want the next song session to be? I'm open Sunday. –Ed'

Harry ignored that too, as Ed Sheeran and Taylor were co-writing a song together. The next was a bit unexpected, 'Hi Tay, Sel's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her, a little help here? –Justin'

Harry shrugged it off, as he needed help with Taylor's birthday present too. Taylor's birthday. Oh. My. Swift. Her birthday was tomorrow! Panicking, Harry dialed a number.

"Hi Taylor, something wrong?"

"Liam, its Harry, I need-"  
"Harry? What are you doing on Taylor's phone?  
"Nevermind that! What do I do? Her birthday is tomorrow!"

"Aww, little Harrykins is growing up" said another voice from the other end of the phone.

"Louis?! Am I on speaker?"

"Yes" Danielle giggled.

Harry groaned. "Fine, don't tell her, but just to ask, who's there?"

"Me, Liam, El, Danielle, Zayn, Niall, Paul, Perrie, Grant, Amos, Liz, and Uncle Simon, and oh, uh Taylor?"  
"What?! She was just in the shower a few seconds ago!"

"Haha, Harry felt for the trick!"

"Louis!

"Right, well, I don't know about girl stuff, ask the girls"

"Okay" Harry said from the other side.

There was a buzzing static and some shuffling and mumbling while Louis passed the phone to Eleanor, Danielle, Liz, and Perrie.

"Oh my god! I'm helping plan Taylor Swift's birthday present!" Eleanor squealed. Harry could almost see Louis rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's total fangirl moment.

"Yes, you are, now may I suggest that we actually do it?" he said sarcastically.

"Right, hmm, what does Taylor like?"

Harry looked at his feet, "Err- I don't exactly know" he mumbled. "What? I can't hear you" Danielle teased.

"I don't know" Harry muttered.

"What did you say?"

" I Said I don't know1"

"Ooh, Harry's in trouble"

"Just ask Liz what Taylor likes, Perrie"  
"Kay-kay!"

There was some talking on the other end of the phone as the girls discussed it. A full five minutes later, Liz came to the phone, "Okay, how about you two go on a date? No paparazzi, no fans, no…_haters" _spat the last word out.

"How, exactly, do we do that?" Harry inquired curiously. Could it be real? One night in a normal persons shoes? Well, he was normal, but apparently some people didn't think so.

"We'll help you guys! You won't even see us!" Niall piped in cheerfully, making Harry chuckle. Leave it to the blonde to cheer everyone up and rid them of their doubts. Just then, Harry heard the water turn off.

"Okay, Baby Nandos, but I gotta go. Don't want Taylor catching me on her phone" he said teasingly, even though he had done it many times and she had caught him.

"Harry will be in so much trouble!" he heard Louis say in the background as he disconnected the line and put back Taylor's phone.

"Harry," Taylor said, "Is something wrong?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, just in a bit of a euphoria"

And he was, he, Harry Edward Styles, was taking his girlfriend, Taylor Allison Swift, on a _normal _date.

Now all he had to do was do it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is a short chapter, but that's because I didn't want to cut the date into little pieces. I wanted each section to be whole. The first part of Taylor's birthday present comes in a few days or less!

_**Right Now: A Taylor Swift/ Harry Styles Fanfiction resumes now**_

That night, after Taylor went with the Agency to go shopping in disguise, Harry crept to Louis' room.

"Louis? Are you there yet? Its time to-"  
"Harry, just get inside already!"

Harry shook his head and looked down the hall. Then he got down on his hands and knees and looked under the door. "Louis Tomlinson is the ultimate ruler of the universe and Supreme Carrot Prince" he recited.

The door swung wide open and Harry got up, dusting off his pants. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Danielle, Amos, and Eleanor were all waiting.

"What took you so long?"  
"Hey! I had to wait until Taylor left, and girls take quite long to get ready" he stated, matter-of-factly. Louis rolled his eyes and closed the foor. Of course it took Taylor two hours to get ready to go shopping _in disguise_.

"Whatever. Anyway, I think we have a plan for your birthday present" he said. Harry sat on the big, double bed with a blue duvet.

"You better. Taylor's birthday is tomorrow!" Harry said worriedly. What if something went wrong? This was his one and only chance to purely prove to Taylor he loved her, and no one was going to blow it. What if the tabloids found them? What if there were fans there? What if Niall ate all the food at the restaurant?

That last one was a little unlikely, but you never know what could happen these days.

"Alright, now, you go and don't worry your pretty little head. We got it all covered" Louis grinned. Harry sighed. That never meant something good. What were they going to do? Bribe the cook to say the place was closed?

"Right" Harry muttered.

"Hey, we've got it all under control. It'll be fine" Danielle reassured him. Harry smiled at her before looking out the window to see Taylor with Liz coming back towards the hotel.

"You have to go. But everything will be fine. Tomorrow at seven?"

Harry looked at Taylor one more time before replying, "Tomorrow at seven"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Right Now: A Taylor Swift/ Harry Styles Fanfiction, will now continue**_

"Hey, um..Taylor?" Harry asked nervously. Taylor looked up from her copy of _Romeo and Juliet _she had read when she wrote Love Story. "Yes?"

"Well, I was think...err-Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" he blurted out. Taylor laughed, making Harry even more nervous. Had he done something wrong? Was his mistake laughable?

"Why would you need to be so nervous? Of course I would" Taylor replied. Harry mentally sighed in relief. Part 1 was over. He grinned, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven" he kissed her cheek before getting up to leave.

Taylor smiled as he headed towards the door. He had been nervous! She mentally squealed. We need to go dress shopping. What if I wear something horrible? What if there were haters? She shuddered. What if Niall ate all the food?

Okay, the last one was probably not going to happen, but who knew what that boy was up to. "Oh," Harry called over his shoulder, his hand paused in front of the doorknob, "And wear something nice"

Taylor smiled, "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Harry grinned again and looked at her, "Well, there's the fact that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Seven. Pretty. Done" Taylor said, laughing as she shoved him out the door playfully.

"You forgot a good bye kiss!" Harry shouted from the other side of door. Taylor sighed, rolled her eyes and opened the door to find a very naughty looking Harry.

"Here" she said, leaning in closer. Harry smiled, content, but just as their lips were about to touch….

"Mwah! Seeya!" Taylor blew a kiss at Harry and shoved him out the door again. Harry stared at the door in disbelief. Oh, she did not just do that. "Oh yes I did!"

Harry snapped out of his trance. Had he been talking out loud? "Yes, you were" Taylor said from the other side of the door. It was evident she smiling.

He really have to stop doing this. 'Yes, you do"

Harry smiled. He loved Taylor. "I love you too!" Taylor replied. _Oh, not again_,he groaned. "Harry, just think in your head!" Taylor advised.

Deal. Harry smiled and shouted a goodbye through the door before heading down to Louis' room.

"Well?" Louis asked as soon as he opened the door. He had not done all this work and bribe the girls with hundred dollar shoes for nothing. And buy Zayn a new conditioner, which was only available a mile away from New York, and let Niall eat all of his airplane snacks….

"Well, I'm really sorry to say but-"

"No!" Louis sank to the floor, "All for nothing! Nothing I tell you!" he sobbed.

"Haha, Louis fell for the trick" he quoted.

Louis glared daggers at him, before getting up and dusting his clothes. Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, then everything's gone according to plan"

"You can actually _make a plan_?"

Louis threw a pillow at Harry, "Just be there at seven"

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

Taylor checked her makeup one more time.

Was her eye shadow food? Did she overdo the mascara? Should she carry around lipstick in case it got smudged? Was her blush her skin tone? She paced around the room in her short, red, and black, mini-dress.

It was a plain, red, long sleeve, one with three pearls over her heart, and came down to the middle of her thigh. On top of the red, there was black lace netting. It covered the whole dress, and there was a bouquet of fake red roses and sparkling encrusted jewels on her left shoulder.

_At least he doesn't need to get me a corsage, _she thought. Wait, what if he did? Her make-up fit her dress. Dark lipstick and black eye shadow, with a little blush. She matched the outfit with her black, stiletto heels. Her hair was curled into luxurious blonde ringlets that bounced on her shoulders as she fretted about her appearance.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Taylor froze. She twirled in the full-length mirror and straightened the hem of her skirt before taking a deep breath and heading towards the door.

Taylor reached the door and opened it. Harry was standing in his white tuxedo, along with a bouquet of bloodred roses. Taylor smiled and opened the door wide, "Harry, come on in" she gestured.

Harry accepted her offer and stepped into the hotel room, which was ironic since they shared a suite. "Wow…Taylor, you look.." Taylor longed to hear what he was going to say.

"Great"

Her heart soared. She had gotten dressed up just for the occasion. "Thank you Harry" she said politely. Harry checked his watch and got up, "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Taylor smiled, "We shall…after I get my purse" she dashed off.

The purse was small and got her small, reddish pink, purse. She went back to Harry as they left the hotel room. In the hallway, Harry stopped her. "Taylor, I-I need to tell you something" he said.

Taylor's heart began to race. What did he mean? Were they going to break up? Was she going to write a song about _another _heartbreak?

"Taylor, you're not beautiful"

"What do you-"

"You're perfect. Liz told me you spent hours trying to look like this, but to me, just be yourself, kay? Cause I like her better. No matter what the haters say, they don't know about us" he finished.

Taylor began to feel tears in her eyes. Harry got concerned, "Taylor, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling, "Nothing, it's just, no one ever-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying that no one ever said that to you?"

Taylor shook her head again. "That's crazy. The must be insane. Like I said before, they don't know about us"

"They don't know about things we do" she said.

"They don't know about the I-love-you's" Harry added.

"But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us" Taylor took her turn.

"They don't know about the up-all-nights" Harry recalled staying up with Taylor because she got scared of the death threats she was getting.

"They don't know I've waited all my life"

"Just to find a love that feels this right" Harry finished for her.

"Babt, they don't know about, they don't know about us" they sang together, smiling. At that moment, Taylor really could feel Sparks Fly, and Harry felt it too.

_Drop everything and_

_Meet me in the courtyard_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

"Awww" Louis cooed. Taylor and Harry broke away from each other. "Wha?..Louis, when did you get here?"

"Long enough" Zayn replied. Taylor and Harry found that they were surround by 1D, the Agency, and Eleanor, Danielle, and Perrie.

"Good thing I got it all on camera" she mused.

"You did not"

"Oh, but Haylor, I did"

"Haylor?"

"Yeah, its your celebrity couple name" Danielle answered. "Haylor? What kind of a name is that? Can't they do any better?"

"Harry" Taylor scolded, "They're doing their best. Harry and Taylor aren't exactly the best names to work with"

"It doesn't really roll off your tongue and come off your lips" he replied. The two stared a each other for a moment, mesmerized.

"Guys! You're going to be late!" Louis interrupted.

Haylor sighed, but smiled at each other before heading out to the lobby.

They'd continue this in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We will pick up from Right Now: A Taylor Swift/ Harry Styles Fanfiction**_

"Birdy, they wind has dried the swimmers hair, I repeat, the wind has dried the swimmers hair" Louis said into the walkie-talkie. He had just seen the wind..nevermind.

"Do we really need these codenames?" Eleanor asked, crouching behind the bushes beside him. "I mean, couldn't we just say Taylor and Harry have left the hotel?"

"You wouldn't understand, Sunflower" Louis answered. Eleanor shook her head. "Okay, so they're out, but the pap and fans will see them" she said.

"Right, so…Birdy-"

"Louis, I'm, right beside you!" Zayn interrupted.

Louis shook his head, "Whatever, Birdy. Now, hey, no, no, no, no, wait up!" he said as the limo pulled away. Birdy, Sunflower, and Paula followed him, running to catch the taxi.

HaylorhaylorHaylorhaylorHayl orhaylorHaylorhaylorHaylorha ylorHaylorhaylorHaylorha

"Pear, the wind has dried the swimmers hair, but now the rest of us need to catch it!" Louis panted through the walkie-talkie to him. Liam shook his head. If they needed to drive away the paparazzi, they had to do it themselves.

"Carrot, the Pear and Purse are going after the fashion trends" he replied. He heard the slap of feet on the pavement slow down considerably, while Carrot, Sunflower, Birdy, and Paula caught their breath.

"Great-pant-thanks-pant-"

"Carrot, just grow the sunflowers and go"

"-Pant-Gotcha-pant"

Liam grabbed Danielle's hand, stood up from the bushes by the restaurant Harry was taking Taylor to. Okay, so firstm they needed to make sure the tabloids didn't know that Harry and Taylor were out. Okay, easy enough.

"Purse, its time to plant the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Liam. Just change into the dress and put on the wig" Danielle interrupted. She grabbed the pink duffel bag from behind the trash can and sneaked off tp the bathroom.

"Right" Liam said to himself, "So that'll get some of their attention, and hopefully, they've got the rest"

He thought for a moment, "Okay, so we're in trouble"

HaylorhaylorHaylorhaylorHayl orhaylorhaylorhaylorHaylorha ylorhaylorHaylorhaylorHay

"-when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I never been, now I'm lying on the cold, hard, ground" Harry listened intently as the song played on.

_I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

He saw a taxi behind them, with paparazzi flashing pictures. Really? Now? Did they even care about his privacy? Was he just a way to earn money?

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now, I see_

_Now I see_

_Now I see-ee-ee-ee_

Taylor watched as the camera flashed again. She blinked at the bright light, and opened her eyes. Harry was deep in thought beside her.

_He's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

Liam and Danielle ran through the streets of New York in their costumes to make it to Harry and Taylor in time.

_And I realize_

_The blame is on me_

"Need a ride?" the taxi driver said to Louis and Eleanor, who had just changed. They nodded gratefully and began racing towards the black limo. When they stopped the driver noticed who they were, "Wait a second…" he said, as the camera flashes began. Louis and Eleanor saw the news reporter hand him a stack of money. Eleanor grabbed Louis' hand as they rna again on they hard pavement of the city, tripping then getting back up.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ,ground_

Liam and Danielle ran into two people. "Sorry" Liam muttered, picking up the red purse Danielle was carrying. It was identical to another one on the sidewalk beside it. "Eleanor?" he asked.

The two pairs found that they had run into the people they were trying to avoid. "Liam? Danielle? What are you ding here?"

"Well, this is the area we were supposed to cover, remember? The question is what are _you _doing here?"

"Our taxi driver sold us out to the paparazzi" Eleanor answered, "So we better cover this up!" she said.

Eleanor and Danielle were wearing the same outfit, a sparkling blue dress, white heels, and a blonde wig. The shoes were Taylor's signature heels. If the paparazzi saw them, they'd know something was up. Just then, another pair came crashing into them.

"Birdy! Paula! What are you doing here?" Louis asked in code.

"Well, you see-"

"Whatever! But we've got the tabloids coming!" Eleanor interrupted urgently. The group was stressed.

"I know!" Louis piped up, "Do you still have the carrots?" he asked Eleanor.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I always do. But now is not the time to-"

Just then the cameras flashed. The group began to back away, except for Louis, holding the bag of carrots.

"You messed with the wrong vegetable. AHHH! CARROT POWER!" he screamed, attacking the reporters with carrots. "This! Is! For! Wasting! My! Carrots!" he pelted them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group watched. "What do we do? Those carrots won't last forever" Danielle asked.

"The! Ice Cream! Shop!" shouted a muffled Louis. The group looked at each other as Zayn ran into the ice-cream shop, then followed him. They ran in through one door, then out the other, arms full of ingredients to attack the paparazzi.

"Louis!" Eleanor threw him another bag of carrots. Then she joined in on the fight as the rest of the group ran off in pairs.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Will I get more carrots?"

"Yes!"

…

Liam and Danielle spun around and headed right, to get back to the hotel. They had to make the press believe Harry and Taylor were actually still there. "Bass! Drumstick! Feather! Nandos! The press got us! We're all split up and we're currently attacking them with food!" he shouted down the walkie-talkie.

_It feels like one of those nights_

_To dress up like hipsters_

_To make fun of our exes_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

"Lucky!"

"Just make sure that the swimmer doll and fan are ready when they come!"

"Got it!"

"Liam!" Danielle called. The paparazzi were blocking their way, "Catch!" she threw him a bottle.

"Whipped cream?" he read, confused, "Ohhh"

"So..Is it like-" he was interrupted as a blast of whipped cream shot out of the bottle and hit a man with a notepad straight in the face. "I see"

Danielle shot out whipped cream on everyone, getting it on their camera lenses and glasses. Liam joined in, as the people ran away. The two smiled, high-fived, and ran on through their path, which was now clear.

…...

Zayn and Perrie were trying to make it to the hotel. They grabbed their 'weapons' and ran straight, away from the action. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Liam and Danielle go left.

They were running down an alley when they heard a _click._

"Attack!"

"What are we supposed to do with these?"

"This!"

Perrie grabbed one of the banana splits and took the banana. She peeled it and threw it at a photographer. He staggered for a moment as the banana smashed into is face. Perrie drew the banana peel in his path as he slipped and fell.

"Oh, okay"

The rest of the reporters ran around the corner, but Zayn and Perrie were cornered. "Alright, my turn, Attack!"

_It feels like one of those nights_

_To fall in love with strangers_

_For breakfast at midnight_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

Perrie threw the ice cream at someone and grabbed another bowl. She repeated the process and so did Zayn. When everyone was lying on the ground covered in ice cream, banana mush, and banana peels.

"Good job" Zayn said, leaning in, but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Come on, or you'll end up like them too"

….

Niall got the call for help. He turned around in the empty room. The Agency was already at the restaurant.

"Alright then, Niall, time to-"

"This one!"

"NO, that one!"  
"Which room?"

The paparazzi shouted our directions to find Harry and Taylor's room, which Niall was standing in.

"Time to hurry!" he finished.

…

The paparazzi weren't allowed in the room, so they ran outside to look through the window. The manager had refused to tell them the room number, so they went into records.

"413!" someone shouted, looking up from his cellphone.

There was silence as they figured out where that was. Then there was a rustling and bustling, shoving, and pushing as they fought to get to the front to take pictures closer.

"I love you, Taylor!"  
"I love you too, Harry!"

They heard two unusually high and low voices literally shout from the surprisingly completely open window. They could see two figures behind the yellow curtains. After the odd voices, which many wrote down or recorded, there was a loud smooching noise as the two figures' smushed their faces together.

There were many flashes and clicks then, something unexpected happened. Taylor's head fell off!

_Yeah_

_We're happy, free confused, and lonely at the same time_

_Yeah_

_It magical and-_

"I'm so sorry Taylor! Here, let me get that for you!"

The crowd gasped as Harry's weird, low voice picked up Taylor's head and twisted it back on. "Oh, thank you Harry!' There was a faint Irish cursing in the background. The reporters could already see tomorrow's headline,

**HARRY STYLES BEHEADS GIRLFRIEND, FIXES, BOTH ALIENS?**

….

Harry opened the door for Taylor as the limo stopped."After you, my lady" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two stepped into the lovely restaurant. _Hm, maybe this might be a normal date, the tabloids haven't gotten here yet, _Harry thought.

He thanked the driver and walked in. "Thanks, Albert!"

Albert waved and rested on the steering wheel. This actually might be a normal night. Just then, a wave of paparazzi were being chased by two figures attacking them with carrots, and everyone was covered in whipped cream and bananas, ice cream, and banana peels, while the reporters shouted to each other, "Harry took off her head. Then he put it back on! Haylor are not human!"

Albert sighed. Spoke too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next installment of Right Now: A Taylor Swift/ Harry Styles Fanfiction**_

Harry led Taylor into the restaurant he-no, Zayn- had chosen.

"May I help you, sir?" the waiter asked, reaching out a hand for Harrys coat. He wasn't really a waiter, just someone to help customers. "No, I think I'm-Zayn?!"

"Shh!" Zayn led him around the corner to the hallway to the restrooms."What are you doing here?" he questioned. Harry pulled his arm out of Zayn's grasp and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"What am I doing here? Taking Taylor out on a date! I should be asking what are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah, well-"

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed. Zayn and Harry whipped around to find a teenage girl fanning herself. "Oh. My. God. It's One Direction! That's why Louis was in the plant! Oh. My-"

"What?" Harry and Zayn interrupted at the same time. If Louis was by a plant, that couldn't mean good.

"Yeah! And he like, totally smoked out when I recognized him and I was like, 'Oh my God, its Louis Tomlinson, and he like, whoa. And then he like went off and he was like, Sunflower, Sunflower! I have a nickname! I think he likes me" she rambled, finishing a little shyly.

Harry was trying his best to not scream at this girl at the top of his lungs. She had no idea, and here she was, declaring Louis loved her. She even thought he was talking to her!

"Listen, I've got no idea who you are, but that was not Louis talking to you. He was freaked out because no one's supposed to know we're here, and Sunflower is Eleanor's code name"

"Aww! You're so naughty, Harry! No one needs to know! Hah! You just don't want me falling for him so you can have me and dump that slag-heap of a bi-"

"I'm sorry? What? I can't hear you! No one does! And I can see why! You're a self-absorbed, bratty, pathetic, little girl that has no chance with me!" That was he wanted to say, but instead, he got out a cold "Don't tell anyone and me and Zayn will autograph your shirt, and never, _ever, _call Taylor a-"

"Harry," Zayn rested his hand on his shoulder, calming him, "Right, so my mate here is trying to say that him and his _very pretty, sweet _girlfriend are trying to have a normal date and that he is truly in love with her, not you, and neither is Louis" he said calmly to the girl.

The girl twirled her blonde hair and stared at him for a moment. "Okie dokie, see you later then" she winked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Fans," Harry muttered. He and Zayn walked calmly out of the bathroom, and back to their table.

"Harry, where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!" Taylor exclaimed. Harry smiled and pulled out her chair, "Oh, I just…had to use the loo" he lied, pushing Taylor's chair back in then sitting down himself.

"Your menus," said the waiter, putting down two on the white-clothed table. Harry nodded at him then went back to looking at the menus Zayn had given them. _Hmm, this Spicy Crab dish looks good. I wonder what Taylor wants. I should probably do the thing where I tell Zayn what she-wait, Zayn?! _

His head snapped up at the waiter. Zayn smirked and winked at him. _Louis is in a plant, and Zayn is waiter. And Niall is nowhere to be seen. This can't be good. _

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

Louis and Eleanor were hiding behind the plant.

Obviously, you must've figured out that this isn't good. "What are we supposed to do?" Eleanor asked. This plant was itchy.

"We're _supposed _to be on the lookout for paparazzi" Louis replied through his pair of binoculars. Hmm, Zayn was their waiter, Liam was the doorman, the Agency was in the hotel with the 'alien Haylor', and Danielle was the cook, and Niall was in the kitchen.

Wait, Niall was in the kitchen?!

They didn't have time to worry about Niall eating all the restaurants food, as then Eleanor spotted the paparazzi. They saw a fan on her phone, obviously about to tweet the restaurants address.

"Cut the Internet access!" she told Niall, "And hurry!"

"We've got other problems" Louis interrupted as the first camera flash began.

"Fine," Eleanor replied, "They want a show, they get a show" she said, dragging Louis out of the plant and kissing him outside. The cameras turned their attention and began to chase after the young couple as they ran through the streets of New York, yet again.

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

"This Shrimp Special looks good" said Harry to Taylor, oblivious to the couple kissing behind them, or the doorman holding the doors in place from the people trying to get in, or the Irishman slinking through the dining area to cut the Internet connection.

"Mhmm" Taylor replied.

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

Niall sneaked/snuck around Harry and Taylor and into the little, gray grimy door leading to the basement. "But what if there's-" Danielle pushed him down the stairs.

"Girls" he mumbled, groping around for a light switch. "No light switch? Really?" he asked the air. Finding a candle and box of matches, he lit it up as the basement fille dup with the smell of vanilla.

"Finally" he said exasperatedly. Finding the Internet connection, he wondered what to do. "Hmmm" he said, "Maybe I'll just-AHHH!" he began to hit it with a hammer. It was a basement after all.

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

"Do you hear that?" Taylor asked, looking up from her menu.

Harry listened very quietly, "No, nothing."

"Must be my imagination" Taylor resolved, going back to the menu.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to the exciting next chapter of Right Now: a Taylor Swift/ Harry Styles Fanfiction**_

Matilda Byne was irritated. She had been trying to get shots of the couple now known as Haylor all night. Even when the press reporters at the hotel saw 'Taylor's' head fall off. She wasn't stupid. And she was going to get those shots, one way or another (pun unintended) . . .

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylor

"I think I'll go for the Seasoned Salad, what about you, Harry?"

"Mmm. . . I'll take the same as you," he replied, oblivious to the fake moustache and wig his waitor was wearing.

"Alright, two Seasoned Salads, please," Harry said, putting down the menu and looking up at the waitor. He barely stifled a gasp, "Uh, Taylor, why don't you pick the drinks and desserts?"

"Okay," she chirped. So far, Harry had kept his promise. The only publicity they had gotten that entire night was the few camera flashes in the car. It's not like the reporters made up a story of them both being aliens.

"Harry, what about the Pecan Praline Ice Cream with a side of Walnut Brownies and Peach Cobbler?" she said, looking up to her date for confirmation. Harru nodded and tried to distract her from the waitor's face.

"Right at your service, Miss," he said, turning away.  
"Wait!" Taylor called out, "Can you come back here for a second?" Harry could've swore his heart was literally in his throat at that moment. The waitor reluctantly turned back to the couple.

"Yes?"  
"Do I know you? You look familiar. What's your name?" she asked.  
"My name's Lia- Young. My name is Lee Young," he answered.  
"Huh. You know I have this friend that looks exactly like you, but younger," Taylor continued, "You know, you should meet him some day.:

Harry excused himself to go get their drinks to keep from laughing at the look on Liam's face. He was also finding it hard to believe that his present had been going well. A few camera flashes were nothing, and the limo's windows _were _tinted black.

Just then, the lights went out. Freezing, Harry cautiously called out, "Taylor?"

"I'm right here, Harry," she called out. From the sound of her voice she was still in her seat. If Harry had a seat, he'd be in it, too.

"I'm coming," he mumbled, crawling on the floor in the general direction of their table. "Taylor? Did you bring your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wait a minute."

There was the sound of shuffling around in a purse, longer than usual, obviously, what with the room being pitch dark and all.

"Oh, here," she shone the phone's light. Harry managed to climb back to his seat and find his own phone, making the most light they could produce.

_What happened? It's not like someone smashed the electricity cables, _he thought.

HAYLORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYL ORhaylorHAYLORhaylorHAYLORha ylor

Uh oh, thought Niall. Well, how was he supposed to know that was the electricity-

"Niall!" Liam called from the stairs. Niall fumbled with the flashlight he brought inot the basement and climbed the stairs.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied. He could practically see Liam rolling his eyes.

"I accidentally hit the electricity instead of the internet," he answered.  
"Mhmm, and how bad was the damage, on a scale of hit to hammer?"  
"Hammer."  
"I thought so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, we're back with Right Now: A Taylor Swift/Harry Styles Fanfiction**

The Agency was frazzled. They were trying to piece together a dish with Danielle. Or at least Amos was. Grant, Liz, Paul, and Al were. . . Actually he had no idea where they were.

And here he was, with Danielle, making dinner.

Without the recipe.

No.

Danielle was a really sweet girl and all, but let's face it. She cannot cook. And so Amos was tasked with the heavy burden of not only making the dinner single-handedly, but storing away Danielle's dishes before she could see them.

Oh, the things he did for charity.

. . . .

Louis and Eleanor were running down the streets of New York, holding hands, sundress flying behind them, hair whipping about, and lips firmly clamped on each other's. Yeah, it's pretty hard to do.

"Eleanor! Louis! Did you hear about Haylor? They are not human. Harry beheaded Taylor, and then her head just popped back on!"

Louis interrupted his make-out session with Eleanor and snorted at the reporter.

"As if you don't do that either. Except your head was screwed back on without anything inside."

The reporter scribbled something down and flashed a few pictures before scurrying away. Naturally, this meant that the young couple went back to their, er . . . Business.

Just then, a woman about thirty, by the looks of it, interrupted Louis and Eleanor's fun. _Party pooper, _ Louis thought as his chin was forcefully shoved away, breaking their kiss. He saw the woman, who wore a white blouse, red suit jacket, dress pants, diamond studs, and black stiletto heels. There was some faint lavender eyeshadow beneath her neat eyebrows, and her tousled hair was messy, but in a cute way, Louis thought. She looked nothing more than twenty-two (AN Yes, that was on purpose)

(Outfit here i00. . )

"My apologies," she said, offering them a hand, "I'm Matilda. My fellow reporters here have goneout of hand. Why don't I offer you a ride back to your date?"

"Um . . ."Louis stuttered. Not only was this woman surprisingly beautiful, he didn't know if he should give away the fact that Harry and Taylor were on a date.

"Yeah. We were just uhh-" he fished the address of the restaurant a few blocks away from Harry and Taylor from his pocket.

The woman swept her long brown hair over her shoulder and took the slip of paper, scribbled on the back of a _Mr. Tubs Ice Cream _business card. Frankly, she didn't know why an ice cream shop had business cards.

"I'll be right with you, Mr. Thompson, I'll have to approve with my driver. Don't want him up too late." She whipped around, hitting Eleanor in the face with her hair on the way. Eleanor let out a low growl, while Louis just stared. Not only was this woman beautiful and thoughtful, she was sweet, kind, and considerate, too. Her hair smelt like the sharp scent of the winter winds. He sighed.

"Lou!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"She was like, so flirting with you!"

"So?"

"So?! You're staring at her like an idiot, practically _drooling!" _Eleanor screamed. Louis sighed and took Eleanor's hand, rubbing soft circles with his thumb on the soft skin. He kept his gaze on their entwined hands.

"El, it's probably just some sort of puppy love or whatever. She's probably one of those one-night stands."

"One night too many if you ask me," Eleanor muttered. Louis heard this, though she didn't know.

"Come on, El, y'know I love you," he nudged her. Then he decided to pull out his trump card.

"Lou!" Eleanor whined. She could never stand the puppy eyes. "Come on!"

"But El," he grabbed her hand again, "I love you."

He whispered the last part, sending shivers down Eleanor's back.

"Fine then," she said.

"Let's go check on our ride," she smiled.

Unbeknownst to them, Matilda Byne was watching this all very carefully from behind her car. She grinned deviously and stepped out from the shadows.

"My driver said he needed to get to the hospital. He wants to be there when his son wakes up from surgery. Got in a car crash, poor thing. He'll drive us a few blocks over. That okay with you guys?"

"Yep," Louis answered.

The young couple got in the car, while Matilda sat in the front, with her driver. Still Unbeknownst to them, there was only one person sitting in the front seat.

She stretched her white gloves back, making them snap onto her wrists, grinning like a devil. She had hastily put on a black suit and white hat.

"Time to go," she smirked.

Again, there was only one person in the front.

And it was Matilda Byne.


End file.
